reawakenedfandomcom-20200213-history
Infected
' The Infected' (known as "fast zombies" in some circles) aren't zombies in the true sense of the word, and many (but not all) fans of Zombie-oriented fiction feel that the distinction is very important. Infected are people that are still alive but whose bodies are raveged with some sort of biological pathogen that irrevocably (and fatally) ravages the hosts bodies and minds. The change is a total reversion to an aggressive, feral personality type. An infected will attack any human (regardless of past emotional connection) with rabid ferocity, and all the strength - and mobility - they can muster. The infected demeanor is notably hostile, hateful, and enraged. Both the biological infection, and it's primal hosts spread quicker than their literary cousins, the Zombies. However, Infected have been universally portrayed as more fragile, with a average life span of only months (as the body begins to dehydrate, muscles and other organs begin to fail), and can be killed by wounds to the torso, or bleeding out through extremities. Zombies however, almost universally require their brain to be destroyed before final death, and can persist intact for years without food, water, or even oxygen. These infected appear in two different forms throughout the Junior High of the Dead and Reawakening sagas. The primary infected, are those encountered most majorly in the Junior High saga, who have been infected with a rabies-type virus that turns those infected rabid over the course of a few days to a few months. The virus is highy transmissable through fluid contact, and has an unknown incubation time, with the ability to remain dormant for years. This type of pathogen can only be detected through brain scans or samples. The secondary infected, are those encountered in the Reawakening universe. They are considered lower-class demons and are humans that have been transformed into demons by the Spiritual Infection. As such, they are incapable of the higher thought process that born demons such as Bokor and technically Samael possess. Those infected with the spiritual infection are usually killed shortly after being infected, however some don't and become rabid and feral, they are even rarer than the usual zombie. It is only once they are killed and reanimated as a zombie that they can be controlled by Vodoun sorcerers, thus they are usually attacked and killed by their cousin zombies and dinosaurs. The term "infected" is also applied to people infected with any sort of pathogen, parasite or other biological agent (transmissible or not) that causes them to attack others, whether it be through phyical or sexual violence without any logical reason to do so. This however, excludes mental illness and is caused by an external acting agent. These type of infected, are usually capable of using weapons to a better degree than the infected of the rabid type, and are also capable of complex speech, understanding and communication. However, in cases like with the Heisenburg Syndrome, the agent itself can cause such mental illnesses such as schizophrenia, manic depression, paranoia, dementia, and psychosis to manifest, and even upon vaccination of the agent have the same effects on the host, but likely to a lesser extent than with the agent left untreated. A naturually-evolved type of Heisenburg Syndrome is encountered in the third installment of SuperStition. The agent has evolved the ability to be transmissable by fluid-contact, and those infected with the agent group together as a family. These 'infected' have been self-named 'Lycanthropes' due to their ability to switch between social and organized behavior to rabid and feral behavior when threatened. If the said agent is left untreated, the subject will usually die of heart attack or stroke, caused by high blood pressure, stress levels, and most commonly an unusual heartbeat. Appearances Infected are one of the most common creatures in the Junior High/Reawakening multiverse, appearing physically in: *Reawakening (series) *Junior High of the Dead 3: Bonds *Junior High of the Dead 4: Genesis *SuperStition *Holmes *SuperStition 3 Category:Species